Eshe’ri Wolfchylde
Female Human Druid 2nd lvl NG Str 14 +2 Dex 8 -1 Con 10 +0 Int 12 +1 Wis 16 +3 Cha 14 +2 Hit Points 14 AC 11, Touch 9, Flat 11 Init -1 BAB +1, Grap +3 Speed 30' (base 30', load 37/58, light armor) Fort +3, Ref -1, Will +6 +3 Melee, Quarterstaff, 1d6+3, 20/x2 +3 Melee, Scimitar, 1d6+2, 18-20/x2 medium-sized, 5'6", 118 lb., 19 yrs old auburn hair, green eyes, fair skin Skills +7 Handle Animal (5) +5 Heal (2) +2 Knowledge: local (Evermere) (1cc) +6 Knowledge: nature (1) +8 Listen (5) +5 Profession: Herbalist (2) +2 Spellcraft (1) +8 Spot (5) +10 Survival (5) Speaks Common, Elven, Druidic and Sylvan Feats Spell Focus: Conjuration Augment Summoning Human Traits 1 extra feat at 1st level 4 extra skill points at 1st level and 1 extra skill point at each additional level Druid Abilities Spontaneous Casting (Summon Nature’s Ally spells) Animal Companion (wolf) Nature Sense Wild Empathy (+6) Woodland Stride Spells per Day (4/3) 0th- Create Water, Cure Minor Wounds (2), Detect Magic 1st- Cure Light Wounds, Goodberry, Shillelagh Leather Armor (worn, 15 lb.) Traveler's Outfit (worn, 5 lb.) Quarterstaff (carried, 4 lb.) Scimitar (belt left, 4 lb.) Belt Pouch (belt left, 1/2 lb.) Holly and Mistletoe (belt front, 0 lb.) Spell Component Pouch (belt right, 2 lb.) Scroll Case (belt rear, 1/2 lb.) Shoulder Bag (across shoulder, 1 lb.) Waterskin- water (across shoulder, 4 lb.) Bedroll (across shoulder, 5 lb.) Everburning Pebble- wrapped in a linen cloth (shoulder bag, 1 lb.) Potions of Cure Light Wounds (2) (shoulder bag, 0 lb.) Coins- 9sp (pouch, coins/50 lb.) Tindertwigs (5) (pouch, 0 lb.) Holly and Mistletoe (pouch, 0 lb.) Scar, Wolf Companion STR 13 DEX 15 CON 15 INT 2 WIS 12 CHA 6 HP 18 AC 14 Init +2 Fort +5 Ref +5 Wil +1 Bite +3 (1d6+1) SA Trip Hide +2, Listen +3, Move Silently +3, Spot +3, Survival +1(+5) Low-Light Vision, Scent, Track Link, Share Spells Tricks Attack, Defend, Down, Heel, Seek, Stay, Track Appearance: Eshe’ri is only slightly taller than the elven women and has a slender yet athletic build. Being human, she has a more rounded face and more prominent curves. Her auburn hair is worn shoulder-long and open, with green eyes underlining her pleasant look. This look is quite appealing even to elven standards, altho she lacks the unearthly grace and fine features of her sisters. She has her own natural charm. Eshe’ri is dressed in simple and comfortable clothes of green and grey color, loose fitting pants and shirt, soft leather boots and a wide cloak. She is accompanied by a grey wolf named Scar, the name obviously stems from the pretty large scar at his right side, which must have been an almost mortal wound once. Background: When she was still a baby, 18 years ago, her parents travelled with her into the Evermere Forest. They were attacked by wolves and killed swiftly, however, for some reason the wolves didn’t attack the child. The elves found her shortly thereafter and picked her up to bring her into an elvish settlement deep within the forest. The council decided that she may stay and live amongst the elves of Evermere. So she was raised by them and, because she was not an elf herself, received the name Eshe’ri, which means ‘friend of elves’, and indeed she became a trusted friend over time. Years passed during which the young Eshe’ri learned to live in harmony with nature. A deep affinity to the forest spirits grew within her and she followed the call and became a guardian of the forest, a druid. From then on she was known as Eshe’ri Wolfchylde. One day, on a ramble through Evermere, she found a badly wounded wolf on a forest clearing, wounded by a wicked blade. After she had treated the wolf’s wound, she returned to her home with him and nurtured the wolf, until he was back to full health. A visible scar was left still, after the wound had healed completely, and so she named the wolf Scar, who stayed with her and was trained by her. Over time a deeper bond formed between the two and Scar became her companion. After a while, she left Evermere to travel the nearby human lands to learn some more about her heritage. The so-called civilized lands weren’t quite what she expected, though. Mistrust and jealousy predominated the human lands. Hatred was born which culminated into a civil war, where brothers and sisters fought each other to the death. This was not the place where Eshe’ri belonged to. She had already decided to return, when an animal messenger brought her a notice, that she should visit the council as soon as possible. Because of the imminent dangers, the Sentinels - the guardians and protectors of Evermere - where to be increased in numbers and she was offered a place among their ranks. This was a great honor indeed, which only few non-elves had ever been considered for in the past. Category:Humans Category:Druids